1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, to an impedance calibration circuit, and a semiconductor memory and a memory system using the same.
2. Related Art
As an operation speed of a semiconductor memory (hereinafter, referred to as a memory) increases, developments have been made for a SIP (System In Package) having a memory controller, such as a CPU or a GPU, and a memory integrated together into a single package.
An increase in an I/O (an input/output circuit) speed of a memory is limited.